Our Time In The Dragonball GT World
by Trunksgirl1026
Summary: Typical story about 3 girls that get sent to the DBGT world. I'm accepting 2 ocs. But if no one sends in any, then I'll do something else
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting to get ideas for a DBGT story, I'll be accepting 2 oc's but if no one submits any then I'll just use the characters I have

(The oc must be human, we get into the powers part of the story when I get the plot)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Clothes:

Features:

Personality:

Do they want to be paired with anyone?: (Trunks is already taken, but Mirai Trunks could make an apperance)

Others:(The first chapter will be my oc form)


	2. My OC

**Here's my oc, I'll start the first chapter once I get one more oc**

Name: Max Stone

Age: 16

Gender: female

Clothes: A blue tank top with black skinny jeans. And black boots that stop alittle below her knees. She has a red and white sweatband on her left wrist

Pajamas: Long sleeved dark blue shirt, the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. And grey sweatpants

Features: Tanish skin, long light brown hair that stops midback. She has green eyes. Shes skinny but not too skinny, she's average height. Very athletic, so she has some muscles

Personality: She's adventurous and fun. She loves trying new things. She's always the first to try something others won't, some say she's daring while others just think she's insane. Shes a total nerd when it comes to anime, so you could imagine how many fangirl moments she's had (or will have). Shes very sarcastic, and she hates it when people interrupt her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

I'll be posting the first chapter of Our Time In The DBGT Universe soon.

I'll be using the oc's sent in by Guest 99(Lucy) and SoulEater 199(Callia)

I'm starting to get ideas on how they meet the Z-Warriors/pairing

Any ideas would be really appreciated

-Trunksgirl1026


	4. Chapter 4

BEEP. BEEP. BE-!

My hand slammed down on the alarm clock. I pulled the covers off of my head, mentally cursing the annoying clock for interrupting my dream. I don't usually get pissed off if one of my dreams are interrupted, but this time it was a completely different situation.

I had dreamt that I was in my favorite anime, Dragonball GT. I had met the Z warriors and even been to capsule corp, but that wasn't the best part. I had spent most of my time with Trunks! I don't know if I was hallucinating or not but, I swear he was sexier in my dream then he is on tv.

Still thinking about my dream, I got out of bed, and made my way towards the hallway, I only took a step away from my bed before I tripped over something, landing face first on my carpet.

"Ow! People are trying to sleep down here!" Lucy grumbled.

I turned in her direction, a red mark already starting to form on my face.

"Well no one told you to sleep so close to my bed! Seriously, who does that!?" I shot back.

"Who sets their alarm for 8 in the morning? Oh yea, you do." Callia sighed, obviously upset that her sleep was also interrupted. "I have a perfectly good reason for setting that alarm." I stated, picking myself up off the ground.

"And that would be?" Lucy asked, getting up from her spot on the floor, Callia doing the same.

"Well, if you must know..." I trailed off, hoping they wouldnt be expecting a "perfectly good reason" like I said I had. "Go on." Callia ordered, putting her hands on her hips. I sighed in defeat, knowing they wouldn't take "because I felt like it" for an answer. "Because...Dragonball GT comes on in..." I looked at my clock. "5 minutes!" I exclaimed. I ran over to my tv, turning it to the correct channel(A/N: The channels are different for some tv's).

"Your kidding right?" Lucy asked, obviously thinking I'm a nut-job for waking them up at this ungodly hour. "We both know that answer." Callia Sighed, sitting down beside me on the bed. "If you can't beat'em, join'em." Lucy murmured, plopping down on the other side of me.

The theme song then started, causing me to let out a girly squeal.

Lucy and Callia gave me a look that clearly said "What the heck is wrong with you!?".

"Sorry." I said, having a squealing fest in my mind. The tv then showed the recap of the previous episode, like it does at the beginning of every new episode. The title of the episode was then showed on the screen, "Three newcomers. Are they saiyans?"

And that's when it happened.

The tv screen went completely white, sending a blinding light into our eyes. The last thing I saw was Lucy and Callia covering their eyes before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, I was wide awake. "What happened?" I groaned. I looked aroundand spotted Lucy and Callia on either side of me. "What the heck was that?" Lucy asked. "I don't know, but remind me to never watch tv at Max's again." Callia said. "My tv has never done-" I stopped in mid sentence as I finally decided to look in the direction my tv was in, well suppose to be in. We weren't in my room anymore. I turned to Lucy and Callia, but my mouth dropped asoon as I saw their faces, they did the same once they lookes at me. "Woah. Max, your face..." Lucy trailed off. "My face? Look at yours!" I stated. "No...its different. Lucy said.

I jumped up from my spot on the bed and ran to the mirror in the corner of the room. They were right, my face was different, but in a good way. I had anime features! My light brown hair was longer and stopped at my lower back. My face was the same but in an anime type way, this made the smile on my face grow even bigger.

"Oh my god! Max! You have a freaking tail!" Callia screamed. 'A tail?' I asked myself. I looked down and just like Callia said, I had a tail!

And that's when it hit me.

We were in the DBGT world. The smile on my face grew into an even bigger one (surprisingly, its possible). "Max...why are you smiling?" Lucy asked me. "We're in the DBGT world!" I squealed. Lucy and Callia's mouths dropped.

"There's no way..." Lucy trailed off. "Its not possible." Callia stated. They both stood up, but I went into another fit once I saw the proof I needed. They had tails too! They both took gold of their newly discovered tails, while I was still fangirling. "Ok. Explain." Lucy ordered. I could tell that they were alittle freaked out, so I stopped fangirling but made a mental note to finish later.

"It all makes sense. We have tails, meaning we're saiyans. And not to mention we aren't in our world anymore." I explained. "But HOW did we get here?" Callia asked. Subconsciously, I did the traditional Son head scratch, making Lucy and Callia groan.

"Now that's something I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." I reassured them.

That's how it works in animes...right?

Lucy and Callia both walked to the mirror, taking in their new appearances. Callia's hair was still in a ponytail but it had grown down to her mid back and it was a beautiful glossy black color. Lucy's brown hair had grown to her mid back as well.

While they stare in awe at their appearances, I'm just admiring my tail, I'm attached to it already. Suddenly I get this feeling that someone is approaching the room we're in. I know that Lucy and Callia notice too because their heads turn towards the door. A few seconds later a knock came at the door. I shared a look with Lucy and Callia. They both nodded their heafs towards the door, they wanted me to do something!

I was about to protest,but they both put their pointer finger on their noses and mouthed 'nose goes'. I let out an annoyed sigh. 'Everytime! I have a feeling that I'm going to be doing a lot in this world'. Another knock resounded from the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and the first thing I saw were blue eyes, and...lavender hair!

"Uh...hi. You guys finally woke up. Trunks said, a slight blush on his face. I was speechless. Right in front of me was Trunks, the Trunks Briefs! We stared into eachothers eyes for what seemed like forever. Then someone cleared their throat. We broke eye contact, his blush growing even more just like mine. I turned around to see Lucy and Callia with smirks on their faces.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his eyesnow focused on mine again. "There's no need to apologize." I told him, a small smile forming on my face. "I'm Trunks, by the way." He said while holding out his hand. "I'm Max." I shook his hand, he held onto my hand alittle linger than I thought he would, making me blush. Again, someone cleared their throat. "And these are my friends, Callie and Lucy." I pointed to them both.

They both waved, smiles still on their faces. Trunks nodded in their direction. He then looked back at me, but I noticed he wasn't looking at my face, but the tail swiftly swaying behind me. I blushed and made my tail stop moving. He looked back at me with an amused look in his eyes, until he took notice of my blush.

"Sorry. Oh I almost forgot. Everyone wants to meet you all." He told us. "Everyone?" I asked, a smile rising to my face. "Everyone!?" Lucy and Callia asked, obviously wondering how many people Trunks meant by "Everyone".


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

Guest 99: I'm not completely sure if I'm going to go by the timeline or not yet, but if you have any idea to what could happen after they meet everyone, let me know ^-^

SoulEater199: Thanks ^-^/ but like I said before, if you have any ideas about what could happen after they meet "everyone", let me know


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:Sorry it took so long on the update. Sorta got sidetracked with school and Basketball tryouts. I got on the team! ^-^/ Well anyway,hope you guys like this chapter. I need some ideas on how i could start off the next one._

* * *

He chuckled at the looks on Lucy and Callia's faces. "Yes,everyone. I'm sure you'll love them all. Well probably not my father." He mumbled the last part,but I was close enough to hear him. I could tell that Lucy and Callia heard too because their faces paled,already knowing a little about the saiyan prince's personality. "Come on. Let's go!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Alright." He said,taking my hand and heading towards the door. I looked back at Lucy and Callia,giving them a pleading look before walking out the door behind Trunks. I heard a sigh come from the room,then their footsteps following behind us. I looked back,sending them a small smile. They smiled back. I then noticed that we were still in our pajamas. I had on a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up. Along with grey sweatpants. Lucy and Callia were wearing the same thing as me but Lucy's shirt was orange and she had blue sweatpants and Callia had a purple long sleeved shirt with black sweatpants. 'I hope they don't mind that we're still in our pajamas' I thought,imagining how ridiculous we would look if everyone else was in their daily clothes'

"Uh...what time is it?" I asked. Trunks looked at his watch,taking a left down the hallway,leading us to a staircase. "11;30." he said,stopping at the staircase. "At night?!" Lucy,Callia and I asked in shock. Trunks let out a laugh. "No,11;30 AM." he reassured,causing us to sigh in relief. "Everyones waiting downstairs. Trust me,everyone will love you." He told us,obviously trying to calm Lucy and Callia down. "BOY! Hurry up and get down here so I can continue my training!" A loud demanding voice boomed from downstairs. Callia,Lucy and I jumped in surprise,my tail wrapping around Trunks' leg as i gripped onto his arm. Lucy and Callia jump into eachothers arms,their tail wrapping around each other as well.

'Vegeta's louder in person then he is on tv' I thought. "Are you guys ok?" Trunks asked,looking at me with a blush on his face. "Yea,we're fine." I told him,releasing my grip on his arm and my tail from his leg. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Not even three steps into the room we came face to face with the Z Warriors,all except for Goku,Yamacha,Tien and Piccolo. "Good,you're awake. You had us worried." Bulma said. "Sorry for worrying you." I said,Lucy and Callia nodding in agreement.

"Dont sweat it. It's just that we don't usually find three girls unconscious in our backyard." Trunks told us with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Unconscious?" I asked.

"In your backyard?" Lucy and Callia asked.

"Yea. Everyone had come over for a picnic. Then next thing I know there is this big flash of light and then you guys were right there unconscious." Bulma told us. "Yea. Me,Trunks and my brother Gohan carried you guys in here." Goten spoke up from his spot on the couch. "Sorry,I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Goten,nice to meet you." He said with a smile,locking eyes with Callia. Lucy and I shared a look, smirking at the small blush on Callia's face. Callia was about to reply but Bulma cut her off before she could say anything.

"I forgot to introduce you all to everyone. I'm sure you've already met my son Trunks since he's still holding your hand." Bulma stated with a smirk. And she was right,he was still holding my hand. He blushed,taking his hand from mine. Almost immediately I missed the warmth from his hand being in mine,but I had to push the thought to the back of my mind because Bulma continued talking. "I'm Bulma. This is my husband Vegeta." she said. Vegeta then gave us his traditional glare,but it faltered alittle when he saw our tails. "So your saiyans. Go to the gravity room after the woman introduces you to everyone else." he said,walking off in the direction I assumed the gravity room would be in. "Excuse him,he's always like that." Bulma told us,obviously annoyed yet use to Vegeta's actions.

"Anyway...I'm Chi-Chi,Gohan and Goten's mother. It's so nice to meet you all." She said with a warm smile.

'I wonder where Chi-Chi keeps her Frying Pan of Doom?' I thought to myself.

"I'm Videl,Gohans wife and Pan's mother." She said with a proud smile.

"I'm Pan." The small girl said,sending me a glare. 'Why is Pan glaring at me?' I asked myself.

"And I'm Bulla,Vegeta and Bulma's daughter. I'm also Trunks's little sister." she told us,looking Callia up and down as if she was sizing her up. Callia gave me and Lucy a look,obviously wondering why we were getting these looks from Pan and Bulla. We put the thought in the back of our heads for now.

"I'm Max."

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm Callia." we introduced ourselves.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Bulma said with a kind smile. "I'm sure Vegeta is expecting you all now. Trunks and Goten will show you where the Gravity Room is." She told us,Goten getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Don't forget to show them where they can get their training gi's!" Bulma called after us since we had already started walking through the doorway Vegeta had left through not too long ago.

'This is great. We're expected to spar with Vegeta and we don't even know how to use our powers!' I thought, already knowing what awaited us at our destination.


End file.
